p e n i s adventure
by ThebuttsMaster
Summary: it book yay


It was a dark and cold night in Washington, 5 men were walking down the street going home after a boys night out. Suddenly they heard screams coming from just ahead. The 5 men ran to see what it was only to see 3 people throwing what looked like 7 teenagers into the back of a truck. "Hey what are you doing to them" one of the men said. One of the 3 kidnappers turned around and pulled a gun on them. 5 seconds after there were terrifying screams after some gun shots and the truck disappeared into the night.

Chapter 1

NCIS 3rd person P.O.V

There hadn't been a case in months and every one was getting a bit restless. Tony, McGee and Ziva were passing the time by seeing who could throw the most scrap paper balls into the bin at a distance. "Hey Mcgoogle watch and see how the faggot masters do this" boasted Tony to McGee. "Tony you barely qualify as a rooky at this" Ziva said jokingly. "Just you watch" said Tony. He threw the paper ball and somehow managed to miss and hit their boss Gibbs in the head as soon as he lots of dicks exited the elevator. "You're in trouble now" whispered McGee who quickly darted back cock master to your desk. "Dinozzo" Gibbs said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm sorry boss won't let it happen again" said Tony quickly. "Ziva" Gibbs growled. "penis yummy yummy oh" Tony exclaimed loudly. "Why did you hit me" Tony said. "Oh please Tony it wasn't even that hard" Ziva said. "Alright kids looks like we got another case" Gibbs said. "What is it boss" McGee said looking up from his computer screen. "We got 5 dead Marines grab your gear and get Ducky" Gibbs ordered.

"Wow what happened here" said McGee taking photos of the crime scene. "Ware's Mallard" Gibbs asked. "He should be here round about now and what do you know here he is now" McGee answered. "Sorry I'm late Jethro but I got held up in some traffic" said Ducky. Ducky started examining the bodies. "What you got for me Duck" Gibbs said. "Looks like our unfortunate Marines all suffered the same unfortunate end. All 5 were shot twice in the chest and bleed to death. So I can safely say that would put time of death at about 12 hours ago" said Ducky. "Ziva, DiNozzo help Ducky get the bodies back for an autopsy" ordered ribs. "McGee lets go" - ohh look error oh no this won't do finished Gibbs. "Yes boss" said McGee.

ocument here...

Chapter 2

"McGee check for traffic and security cameras in that area" ordered Gibbs as soon as they had got back. "Right on it boss" McGee said rushing over to his computer. Then Gibbs went to go give what evidence he could to their forensic scientist Abby Scuito. "Got anything for me to look at Gibbs" said the over hyper voice of Abby Scuito. "Yes I do Abby I need you to run tests on these bullets that were at the crime scene. Suddenly McGee's voice was heard yelling to "boss you might want to have a look at this". "Coming McGee" Gibbs replied.

"What is it McGee" Gibbs said. "It doesn't look like they were killed on purpose they stumbled on a kidnapping. Boss the murder just became a kidnapping" McGee finished. "McGee start running facial recognition on those 7 people" Gibbs said. "On it boss" McGee said. Just as McGee hit the start button a match was found. "Wow that was extremely fast" said McGee. "Our kidnapped person number1 is Annabeth Chase. 16 years old. Family lives in San Francisco. But what was she doing here." McGee finished. "Got a phone number for her father McGee" said Gibbs. "Yes I'm putting it up now" said McGee. "Alright I'm dialing now" said Gibbs.

The phone rang till a male voice answered the phone. "Hello this is Fredric Chase what can I do for you" said the voice. "Hello this is special agent Jethro Gibbs I'm with NCIS. Is your daughter by any chance named Annabeth" said Gibbs. The man's voice suddenly became very concerned. "Hang on a second I'll be right back" said the man. After about 20 seconds a female voice was added to the call. "Is Annabeth in trouble" said the girl. "Yes" said Gibbs. "What kind of trouble is she in she hasn't broken the law has she" said the voice. "No she has been kidnapped" said Gibbs. "Oh no" both the man and the woman said at the same time. "Dad what's going on" said a boy's voice on yolo the other side of the line. "We will tell you after were finished" the man said. After Gibbs heard a door shut and the conversation continued. "Is Percy ok" said the man. "Who's Percy" said Gibbs. But before anyone could answer McGee spoke up "facial recognition just identified all of the people who were kidnapped". "By any chance were any of them named Percy" Gibbs asked. "No boss why do you ask" poop said McGee. Gibbs turned back to the phone. "This Percy kid is alright but why do you ask" said Gibbs. "Because Percy is also her boyfriend" said the man. "Alright McGee looks like we might have a lead" said Gibbs. "I promise we will do anything in our power to try get her back" said Gibbs before hanging up. Just then Ziva, Tony and Ducky walked in carrying the bodies to Ducky's autopsy area reached swag level 1000.

When Tony and Ziva were done Gibbs called them over to McGee's computer. Gibbs explained everything that they had found out while they were gone. "McGee find out everything you can about this Percy kid" Gibbs ordered. "Already on it boss I found out his full name. His name is Perseus Jackson. He is 16 and goes to Goode high school. Lives in a apartment in down town New York with his mother Sally Jackson and step father Paul Blofis. Who coincidentally runs the school he goes to. "Alright Ziva, DiNozzo looks like you're going to New York" said Gibbs

Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V

When will Annabeth get here? I thought to myself. I hadn't seen her for ages now. I heard my mum say "Percy get ready Annabeth will be here any moment now". Then there was knock on the door. "That should be her" my mum said. She answered the door to find 2 people a boy and a girl both in their thirties. "Hello Miss Jackson we are agents Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were with NCIS" said the girl. "Is your son home" said the man before my mum could reply. "Why do you want him he hasn't done anything wrong has he" said my mum. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you miss but your son has become a suspect in a murder kidnapping case we are working on at the moment" said the man. "Percy's not guilty" said my mum defensively. "I'm sure he's not but that's why we are here to find out whether he's guilty or not" said the girl. "Can we come in and talk to him all we need to do is ask him some questions" said the man. "Ok" my mum finished. I came out of my room and into the living area of the apartment. "So why am I a suspect" I said annoyed. The man introduced himself. "Hi I'm agent Tony DiNozzo and this is agent Ziva David we're with NCIS" he finished. "You still didn't answer my question why am I a suspect" I said. Tony reached into a bag he was carrying pulled out a photo. "Do you know this girl" said Ziva. "Yes I do know her" I said. Then I started felling concerned and worried. "Why what's happened" I said felling and sounding more worried than ever. Tony pulled out two more photos but these ones were of a kidnapping. "This happened two days ago in Washing" said Tony. "But I was here that night" I said now just hoping that Annabeth wasn't dead already. "Do you have anyone that could support your claim" said Tony. "Yes ask Paul or my mum" I said. "Tony he seems to be telling the truth" said Ziva. "Alright but I'm just going to make a call just to find out what to do now" said Tony walking out of the apartment. "She is alive right" I said looking towards Ziva. "I don't know" said Ziva. Then we just sat in silence until Tony came back in. "Ziva. Gibbs just told me to bring Percy back to Washington with us" said Tony. "What" my mum said rushing into the room. "I'm sorry miss Jackson but we have to" said Tony. "But you can't" mum said. "Mum I'll be fine just don't worry about me" I said leaving the room. "I am very sorry about this miss Jackson" said Ziva as she left the room.

Nico's P.O.V

I suddenly woke up from a not so peaceful sleep. Percy's in trouble I thought to myself. I quickly put some clothes on and prepared to send an Iris Message to camp half blood. I made a rainbow and threw in drachma (ancient Greek money). "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering and show me Chiron" I said. Then a holograph message type thing appeared in front of me. The figure on the other end was asleep. "CHIRON" I yelled in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm awake I'm awake" said Chiron. I was trying hard not to laugh at this. "Oh Nico what are you doing up at this hour" said Chiron. "Percy and Annabeth are in trouble" I said in a worried tone. "That's not good meet me at camp half-blood in the morning" said Chiron. "Alright see you then" I said then I swiped away the mist and went back to bed.

Chapter 4

Nico P.O.V

I walked through the borders of the camp to talk to Chiron. I walked up to the porch at the big house were Chiron was playing cards with Mr D/Dionysus (forgot the name of the card game). "Um Chiron" I said. "Oh hello Micky" said Mr D. "Hello Nico" said Chiron with his usual inviting tone. "So you told me to meet you here today" I said. "Oh yes that's right so what kind of trouble have Percy and Annabeth gotten them self's into now. Nothing that they can't handle I'm sure" said Chiron and I could have sworn I saw Mr D's face brighten up at the word trouble. "Um actually I think it's a little out of their league" I said in a worried. Once again I could have sworn that Mr D's face brighten up more after but Chiron's become concerned. "How so Nico" Chiron said. "They have been kidnapped by mortals" I said. Mr D's face was one of pure joy but Chiron's as a mix of worry, depression, sadness and fear. "Also I don't think it is just them" I said. At that point Mr D was just about at the point of dancing for joy but Chiron grew more depresses.

Some were in Washington (no one's P.O.V)

"Let me go" screamed a girl in pure terror to no one in particular. "Don't waste your breath no one can hear you" said a man wearing a black mask to cover his face. "Who are you?" asked the girl. "Oh you don't remember me?" said the man. "No I can't say I do" said the girl. "Really how about now?" said the man. The girl could now tell this man was obviously insane. "You" said the girl. "Ah so you remember me now?" said the man. "Now I will be going now so don't try anything because it won't work" said the man walking out of the room leaving a scared girl in the room.

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Ten hours later… lets get our zappy gun ok dr. pew pew. He is dead. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ok lets fly to the space moon weeeeeee. Ok we r here. Oh no wuple loopers. Shoot the nuke gun. Boooooooooom. Yes we did. Oh no zombie cows. "moooo" said spacezombieevilmagicflyingdeathcow. Oh no we are cats now meow. Lick him to death. *lick lick* he hi I am jeff hi jeff. We are all jeff now. "ok jeff lets go" "ok jeff I will go" "hay jeff lets team up" "ok jeff" we are now in dino time. Oh no it's mega robot trex of death. He is sooooooooooooo powerful. Oh no jeff is dead. Lets go super isaneen. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ok he is dead. Nooooooooooooooo not jeff. Trex you will die. Ok we won. The end


End file.
